customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Blades
"I did not share the hint of an old story's second thought." '' :: -- Jake Vend, ''Blades 'Blades '''is a short story that follows three Heroes as they discover that an ancient marine beast has been born, and is causing destruction on the shores of a Makuhero beach. The trio now has the plan to demolish the creature, as it begins to kill innocent civilians. As they ready themselves to go out to sea, the beast makes its way into the city and begins a terrifying rage through the city's new aquariam-like park - Aquatis World. There, they clash with the beast and find out that two more have snuck into the area. Will the sharks be destroyed - or will the park collapse under the waves? Prologue '''W'ater. Water is perhaps one of the greatest allies and fears Heroes have ever had. Quite a useful element, water can be used against opponents - and used against yourself as well. The liquid shall sweep you up into an enveloping wave of darkness, dragging you deep under the ocean's surface. You might resurface. Might. But there lies something. A sense of something ... A sense of ... intrusion? Not for everyone. It was simply yet another, simple day in the beach areas of Makuhero City. --- Jake Vend steered his narrow boat through several narrow patches of rocks projecting out of the water, surrounded by mounds of foam that had been pushed forward from deep out in the ocean. He was out fishing, determined to catch something for once. Perhaps a golden braxon, maybe? That would get him the money to buy a new boat. He'd had enough fish turn inboards into outboards - espically that goliath mageria he had caught off the coast of the Crondmen Center near the Assembly Tower. As his cheap, rusted fishing line dangled above the foamy sea, Vend waited for something to jump up and snatch it - in one, big bite. He'd been feeling determined about catching something. Sometimes, being positive helps quite a bit, as the line was yanked downwards in an instant. "What a big one, the fat, old mechanical monster! Tiny of not, you're a tricky one to pull up!" The creature below the surface darted back and forth, attempting to snag the bait off of the line. Its shining tail fin thrashed about next to the boat. Suddenly, the tail dove under the surface, with waves of water wavering around fairly high. The fish was gone, alright. And so was Vend's line. Snap. I need to go now, and get another line! He'll bring it down under! Maybe then I'll be ready to snag that little sucker and rip his head off his -'' Well, maybe you think a little too hard sometimes. The ''head - ''and ''only ''the head of the fish soared out of the water when Vend jerked the line upwards. The decapitated head crashed against his curved helmet with a thud. He cursed in astonishment at the sight. Slightly offshore from Vend's boat, a great shadow moved just underneath the water's surface. Its tail was strong, built with the strongest metals known to the Hero Factory. It's powerful dorsal fin was equipped with harpoons, and its head was as big as a Hero. The water flowed past its fins, allowing it to slowly propel itself through the water. As it swam, the seabed was rising. The creature was approaching the shore. And that creature, for all to know, is a ''shark. Vend looked around, feeling several vibrations in the water as the colossal fish made its way past mounds of rocks. Its dark eyes looked toward the surface, which was very close now. Soon, the dorsal fin broke through the surface. Slowly, but surely, the fin approached Vend's boat from behind. The creature's mouth opened wide to attack, its eyes rolled back and white sheets of metal concealed where they had been. It quickly rose, its head striking the bottom of the small boat. Its snout shot through the bottom of the boat like a knife. Vend went toppling torward the shore as the boat was thrown into the air, and the shark's mighty head rose higher, and higher - and the boat fell into its open jaws. With a loud crunch, the boat shattered into splinters. Vend landed on the shore with a wet thud. Water, however, was still being pushed torwards him. He looked back - and did so just in time to see the dorsal fin rapidly approaching him again, even as he was ''out ''of the water! He threw his arms out and pulled himself backwards. The shark's massive head shot out of the water and landed hard in the sand. The jaws clanged as they opened and closed in a repeating process. Vend sat still, breathing heavily. The fish glared at him, and it took little time for its fins - which seemed more like arms with blade-like fins on the ends - went back and forth in an effort to pull the creature back into the water. It took little time for it to disappear completely, and the tides - ''everything ''was normal. Vend's boat was gone, true, but that didn't change much. The scenery seemed so much as it did before - until a hunk of his boat was suddenly beached. "Well," Vend said with a nervous chuckle, "bad fishing day, I guess ..." Characters Jake Vend Thomas Barb Larry Dive Several other characters, to be announced ... Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Stories Category:2011 Category:2012